The Sentinel and his Queen Hiatus
by W. R. Winters
Summary: First you were an experiment, then you were a breakthrough, now you're Arendelle's hope to bring it out of its age of chaos that's been plaguing the city for the past 6 years. You are the Sentinel. You aren't like normal people, and there are others like you. Unfortunately not all of them stick to the light, you could use help, but who are you going to turn to? Elsa x Male Reader
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Have I captured your attention enough to get you interested in this story? If I have good, if not then I hope this chapter catches your attention.**

**I am W. R. Winters bringing you another Elsa x Male Reader, this one takes place in the modern world. I'm following Lmoore3's request to make an Elsa x Male Reader superhero story.**

**I agree we need more of these stories out there, so I made one of my own.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Key:  
****(Y/N)- Your name  
(L/N)- Your last name  
(F/C)- Favorite color  
(E/C)- eye color  
(H/C)- hair color  
(S/C)- skin color**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"It's a cool calm night, the street lights are lighting up the streets below me and everyone is busy. Either getting home or getting to their night shifts at work, each of them stuck in their own little world, completely oblivious to the world happening around them." You described from your sky-high perch.

You let out a chuckled, "Look at me getting ahead of myself, I should be telling you how it is that I got to where I am now." You said as you sat on the edge, "Well a few years ago there was an amazing breakthrough, but it only led to a future defining accident. A large explosion and radioactive discharge that would alter the people within a radius of just a couple blocks of the main building of the corporation… and it's because of me that the breakthrough was discovered."

* * *

_**Back to the past.**_

* * *

_It starts in a corporate building in the city of Arendelle with a man in his twenties looking out the window in his office from a chair behind a desk. The man sitting at the desk is Agdar Anderson, CEO of Arendelle's Center for Experimental Sciences, or A.C.E.S. for short; Arendelle's top corporation. The intercom beeped and he pushed the button, "Mr. Anderson, Ms. Serena Roberts is here to see you." A woman said through the pager._

"_Send her in," he replied. A few minutes later the door opened and a woman with long black hair and wearing a lab coat walked into the room, "Serena I trust you have a good reason to be here."_

"_Yes sir, I do." She said pulling a file from underneath her arm, "Are you aware of Skyridge Industries?"_

"_It's that Research Company that went out of business a few years ago am I right? The company that we bought when it did?" Agdar asked. Serena nodded, "What about it?"_

"_Well I sent a team to check out their company HQ and found some rather interesting files buried deep inside a safe in the lowermost chambers." She said putting a file on his desk. Agdar picked up the file and looked through it._

"_Project Mystique?" He asked._

"_Yes," She said, "apparently after watching the X-men movie series. Lloyd Skyridge, the CEO of Skyridge Industries, wanted to know if it were possible to make Mystique's powers of transformation real, cellular reconstruction as they call it."_

_Agdar looked up, "And you want to start it back up again?"_

"_We have the resources and all of the equipment they used is still there, if we can rehire the scientists that were working on that project I believe we can do it." Serena pointed out, "Imagine it, the ability to transform into anyone that you've seen before, even be able to replicate their retinal and fingerprint patterns."_

_Agdar looked over the file a few more times, "It does sound promising," he handed the file back to Serena, "and I take it that you want to take charge of this project?"_

"_Yes sir," she said, "I just need your permission to carry through with it." Agdar thought for a minute._

"_Very well," he said, "I'll let you continue Project Mystique, and give you permission to use whatever resources you need, within reason of course."_

_Serena nodded, "Yes of course, thank you sir." She turned around and left the room a smile coming onto her face. When she closed the door she said one thing to herself silently, "Now just to find the perfect specimen."_

* * *

_Twenty Years Later_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_It was nighttime in the city of Corona and all was peaceful, save for a two teenagers about 16 dressed in all black climbing onto the roof of an apartment building and looking at the building next door, it was a bank._

"_Are you sure we can do this (Y/N)?" your partner said next to you. You took off your ski mask and shook your head to loosen up your (H/C) hair._

"_Don't worry Flynn," you said as your partner Eugene 'Flynn' Rider took of his own ski mask, "Once we do this we're going straight and then you can be with Rapunzel and have no regrets." You and Flynn were planning on one last crime. You two were going to break into the bank. At first Flynn was a little hesitant considering he wanted to avoid crime ever since he got together with Rapunzel. "C'mon, even if we do get caught you have nothing to worry about." Flynn didn't know it, but you were going to make sure he wasn't caught if things didn't work out._

"_Remind me why we're stealing from a bank anyway?" Flynn asked as you and he made their way onto the roof of the bank._

"_I just need money really quickly that's all." You said and you landed on the roof._

_Flynn landed just as your started working on the air ducts, "You know most people who need money get a job." He commented as you got the cover off._

"_I'm not exactly looking for a 'minimum wage' kind of thing." You said climbing into the air shaft. You slid down the vent and started climbing army-style through it. You heard Flynn climb in behind you and you continued._

* * *

_For several minutes you passed by several openings before you arrived at your destination, "Now to get it open." You said quietly._

"_Did you think this through?" Flynn said quietly._

"_Sort of," you said as you pulled out a pair of pliers as you twisted the bolts from the inside._

"_How could you have only thought this halfway through?" he asked._

"_Keep it down," I said, "Just trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_Flynn grumbled, "The last time you said that we ended up in the hospital with me having a broken leg and you with a broken arm."_

"_Hey it got the attention of several girls," You pointed out, "and it also got you your first official meeting with Rapunzel." It was true, you had hung out with Rapunzel for a school project every now and then, but you haven't seen her lately due to recent events. You and Flynn decided to pull a crazy stunt to impress a few girls, you didn't entirely think it through and the two of you did end up in the hospital where Rapunzel was working as a part-time nurse._

_"Good point," Flynn admitted_

_"I know," You said with a smirk and you moved on to the final bolt. When it was fully unscrewed you grabbed the cover to keep it from falling. Then you slithered through the opening, it was a bit of a tight fit at your shoulders, but you squeezed through and landed on your feet with a slight stumble. You scouted the area before giving a signal for Flynn to come down._

_He landed beside you and looked around, "The walls are colored black and I don't see any form of security system, are you sure this is a secure bank?"_

_You noticed it too, "There must be a hidden system," you said as you looked around and saw no laser sensors, you looked at the ground and saw that the tiles were colored in a bizarre pattern, actually there wasn't really a pattern at all. "Very clever."_

"_What?" Flynn asked._

"_I'm glad I brought you along for this, I think some of these tiles are rigged to work as pressure plates." You explained. Flynn was incredibly light on his feet and could avoid stuff like this. Flynn nodded and started to walk forward very carefully, he seemed to be avoiding all of the black tiles._

_When he got to the other side he called out to you, "Okay you should be good if you stay away from the blacks."_

"_You do know how racist that sounds right?" you said as you made your way over to him._

"_Well you know what I meant." Flynn said when you got over to him. The safe door was only a few yards away from you now. You walked over to it and saw a keypad, "I trust you have a combination?" he asked._

_You pulled out a thermal camera, "Something like that." You turned it on and pointed it at the keypad. A couple numbers were slightly highlighted by color. You pushed the numbers, purple, blue, green, yellow, red, and enter. The light blinked green and the door opened, "Success." You said and you walked inside looking over all the money that was inside. You took the bag off your shoulder and put it on the ground. You started grabbing the stacks of bills and placing them in the bag._

* * *

_When you grabbed enough you walked out of the safe, "Okay let's get out of here." as if the bank heard your words a blaring alarm went off. You looked down and saw that your foot was partially on a black tile. You swore under your breath and the two of your ran to the vent opening. "You first I'll give you boost, get a head start and I'll be right behind you." You cup your hands and boosted Flynn into the vent._

_Right as you were about to jump in after him, the door burst open and several armed cops came in, all of them had guns pointed at you, "Freeze! Put the bag down and place your hands behind your head." Knowing there was no way out of this you dropped the bag and put your hands behind your head. The cops came forward and grabbed your wrists before cuffing them, "You have the right to remain silent, and everything you say and do can and will be used against you in the court of law." _

_The cops led, well more like dragged, you to the entrance and to the car. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Flynn watching from the shadows. Your (E/C) eyes told him to stay put as they loaded you into the police car and shut the door._

* * *

_Prison wasn't as bad as you thought it would, as long as you didn't anger the other inmates. You said one too many comments and ended up causing a brawl between you and a prisoner almost a foot taller that you with muscles that could easily snap you in half if he wanted to. The guards were able to stop that from happening, but you still ended up with a black eye._

* * *

_You were doing some exercises in your cell when some guards came to your door, "You have a visitor." One of them said as he unlocked your door. That didn't make sense. You had no one in your life that would visit you. You still got up and walked out of the cell._

_The guards led you to what looked like an interrogation room. They led you inside and sat you down at a desk in the middle of the room where they handcuffed you to it, "It that really necessary?" you asked._

"_I don't agree with it either," A new voice said, it was a woman's voice, "but it's standard procedure." A woman with some grey in her dark colored hair came into view and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. She put a file on the table; it had your name on it. "You are a very interesting person (Y/N)." she said opening the file. "Orphaned at the age of 8 after losing your parents to a car crash, attended Corona High receiving incredible grades, but dropped out after failing to pay for tuition. You have had a few run-ins with the law and were able to break into a bank by yourself and grab 1.5 million dollars before setting off the alarm." She put the file down, but left it open, "Very interesting indeed."_

"_Who are you?" you asked._

"_The response, but my name is Serena Roberts" she answered cryptically and she pulled out what looked like a résumé, "Two weeks ago you sent this to an anonymous source having no idea what it was for."_

_You shrugged, "Sounded like some easy money, but when I got no response I had to do something."_

_She looked you in the eye, "So you robbed a bank?"_

"_What you think these people were going to help me?" you scoffed, "I've seen more decency in this prison, while the big guys are swimming in their wealth people like me struggle to get by. They're arrogant and oblivious."_

"_Yes I agree, which is why I want to help you," she said, "Do you know what you were attempting to sign up for?" you shook you head, "Well I work for a research company in the city of Arendelle and we're working on an 'off the books' project and we could use someone like you."_

"_What's in it for me?" you asked curiously._

"_I can get you out of here," she said, "And if it proves to be a success you'll be able to teach all of those 'oblivious' monopoly managers a lesson."_

"_I stole 1.5 million dollars," you said, "It's not a crime they can easily let go."_

_She smiled, "I'm a very influential woman (Y/N)."_

"_If this is so important, why are you looking at a law-breaker to volunteer?" you asked._

"_The kind of stuff we're doing… isn't exactly legal." She said, "So (Y/N), are you interested?"_

_You considered it for a moment, "I'll do it on two conditions," she let you know that she was listening, "I can a clean slate on my record along with my friend Eugene Rider."_

"_I can do that," she said, "and for your second request?"_

_Your eyes told you were very serious about this, "I get to talk to my two best friends before I leave."_

"_Done," she said._

* * *

_True to her word she got you out of prison and was able to get you and Flynn a clean slate on your records. She had called in a private jet to pick you two up, yes that's right, a private jet. She also arranged for Eugene and Rapunzel to meet with you before departing._

_You guys talked for a while, and Rapunzel took a picture of the three of you together so they wouldn't remember. "Just be sure to send me an email with a copy of that picture when you can." You told Rapunzel._

"_(Y/N)," you heard Ms. Roberts say behind you, you turned around, "time to go." You nodded and turned back to your friends. Rapunzel had tears welling up in her eyes and Eugene was trying to keep himself together._

"_Promise to keep in touch?" you asked, Rapunzel pulled you into a hug._

_You returned the hug the best you could, "Even though Eugene is my boyfriend," she whispered into your ear, "You are one of, if not the best thing that's ever happened to Me." you blushed a little hearing the comment from the beautiful girl. She gave you a kiss on the cheek before pulling away._

_Eugene walked forward, "The next time you visit us you better not plan on stealing my girlfriend." You knew he was joking._

"_Don't worry, I'm not sure I could anyway," you reassured before looking at Rapunzel, "though I have to admit it'll be hard considering how pretty she is." Rapunzel blushed and Eugene gave you a slight punch on the shoulder. You pulled them both into a group hug, "I'm really going to miss you guys."_

"_Us too," Rapunzel said. When they broke the hug you turned around and walked towards Ms. Roberts to the jet, then you stopped and turned around before going back to Rapunzel and giving her a quick kiss on the lips._

_Seeing the couple's dazed expressions you gave an innocent grin, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." You say before turning around and walking to Ms. Roberts and together you boarded the jet._

* * *

"_You have very good friends (Y/N)." she commented as you sat down._

"_The best," you agreed._

"_Care for a drink?" she asked._

_You shrugged, "I'm fine with water." You looked out the window as the jet started to take off, where you could barely see Eugene and Rapunzel. Ms. Roberts put a cup next to you and you took a drink of it. When you put it down you started to feel a little woozy you looked down at the cup and noticed the water was a little fizzy, before you could think more of it you grew weak, the cup slipped from your hand and falling to the floor before you slumped back in your chair falling asleep._

_Ms. Roberts watched you as you fell asleep, "I have a good feeling about you (Y/N),"_

* * *

_Your vision was slightly blurry when you came to; you looked around and saw that you were in an unfamiliar room. You also weren't in the clothes you boarded the in. you were wearing a weird light grey jacket with matching pants and shoes__** (A/N: Look up the outfit Magneto was wearing while he was imprisoned in the pentagon)**__. "Ah good you're awake." You turned to see Ms. Roberts come into the room, "if you can walk, I suggest you follow me." you got to your feet with a bit of a stumble, but you've dealt with extreme hangovers and could still walk straight so this was nothing._

_She lead you through the building you were in and in the windows you say several different scientists doing different tasks, "I'm in charge of a special project whose main goal is to discover how to give a human the power of cellular reconstruction."_

"_Cellular reconstruction?" you asked, "Like self- healing?"_

"_Not entirely," she responded, "Have you seen any of the X-men movies?"_

"_One or two," you said, they would show a movie every now and then at the orphanage, the X-men movies were by far your favorite._

"_So you're familiar with Mystique's mutation?" she asked._

"_Yeah a little," you said, "is that what you're trying to achieve?"_

_She smiled, "You catch on quickly," she commented, "yes that is our goal, to find out how we can give a person the ability to become anyone they see." The two of you walked by a room were several hospital beds sat, most of them were filled with men and women in bandages, "Those are the previous subjects."_

_You looked at her, "You're testing people?" you asked._

"_I've been working this project for about twenty years, I'm so close. All I need is the right person," she said, "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten close to perfecting it."_

"_How close have you gotten?" you asked out of curiosity._

"_With a teen-aged boy," she answered, "he was able to transform his hand and lower arm, but when he tried to go further, his body didn't handle it that well." She looked to a boy in the corner, his skin was unhealthily discolored and we was hooked up to several tubes and IVs, "He'll live, but we need to get what we put in him out of his system before we can send him home."_

"_You can remove it?" you asked. She started walking again._

"_Only if it hasn't been in his system for too long," she explained, "if it works and it's inside you long enough, it'll be permanent."_

"_Well it's very cool, but- wait a minute," you said finally catching on, "You want to test on me?"_

"_Well that is what you signed up for." She said._

"_Well technically I had no idea what I was signing up for." You pointed out._

_She turned toward you, "I would've informed you more on the project, but it probably would've convinced you to refuse, we do need your help."_

_You gave a slight laugh, "Not like I have any other choice anyway."_

_She smiled, "That's the spirit," she said, "first we'll start off small by testing your blood, while we prepare you. We need to make sure all of our volunteers are mentally and physically prepared." A man in a white lab coat came in with a needle attached to a container._

"_This might sting a little," he said as you rolled up your sleeve a bit._

"_Okay, but just- OW!" you cried out when the needle was almost jabbed into your arm and the container started to fill with red fluid. When he took out the needle you shook your arm a bit, "Was it really necessary to take so much?"_

"_Doesn't matter now does it?" she said, "Come with me and we'll get you started."_

* * *

_Weeks went by and they put you through several challenges both physical and mental. Most of the mental tests were seeing how well you could remember detail. You were using a simulator to test your mental skills in a virtual setting they assigned to you._

_Ms. Roberts and a few others were watching what you were doing, "It's incredible, (Y/N)'s mind is naturally keen when it comes to remembering details and his mind is structurally sound, and his a natural actor. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was born to be one of our subjects." She said in awe._

"_Ms. Roberts," the scientist that took the sample of your blood came into the room, "You're going to want to see this."_

* * *

_Ms. Roberts looked through the microscope at some of your blood cells. "This is his blood before, and this is after." He said replacing the slide, but the blood didn't look any different._

"_It looks the same," Ms. Roberts said._

"_Yes, but look at his blood through this special lens," she looked again after stitching the lenses, the blood no longer looked like regular blood, it was blue and was changing color._

"_Incredible," she said in astonishment._

"_Using the genetic code found in his blood we were able to create a holographic version of (Y/N) to see what would happen if it were applied to his entire body." He said bringing it up, the hologram was nearly life-sized, "running the program now." Your (S/C) skin started to fold over just like Mystique's would, but it didn't make it very far before the hologram stumbled and fell._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_It seems that his body is fighting to defeat the injection," He said, "but if we mix his DNA with the injection I do believe we can work our way around it."_

"_We can't take any chances," she said, "is there a sure-fire method we can use?"_

_The scientist took of his glasses and started to clean them, "Well, we could use a mix of chemical radiation to alter his immune system so that it could welcome the injection, but there are several dangers to that and it would be highly unethical."_

_Ms. Roberts considered it for a moment, "Do it,"_

* * *

_You woke up the next day mentally exhausted, you looked around your 'room' taking it all in, you got up and walked out the door where a bar of dark chocolate was waiting for you with a banana nut muffin. You ate what was given in front of you, "Ah you're up." You looked at the door where Ms. Roberts was standing, "So what did you notice?"_

_It was a bit of a routine to you now, before you went to bed you would take a mental picture of your room and in the mourning you looked around the room to see if there was anything different about it, "The lamp was moved to the corner and there was a small piece of paper in the corner, the paper was decorated with a symbol, it was the word 'A.C.E.S.' the 'A' looked more like an ace of spades, similar to the one painted into the bottom corner of the door."_

_She smiled, "Very good, we did a few more tests on your blood and we believe you're ready."_

* * *

_About half an hour later you were lying in a chamber similar to one they used to make Captain America, with the metal binds on your chest, wrists and your head. You could feel the needles slightly pressed into you, "Okay (Y/N)," Ms. Roberts said to you, "I'm not going to lie when I say you're going to feel a large amount of pain, first we need to inject something to better prepare your body before giving you the injection." You nodded and the binds press more into you and the chamber closed._

* * *

_Outside of the chamber Ms. Roberts opened a safe were a couple vials were resting, one contained a glowing green fluid, the second contained a simple pain reducing medicine, and the last one contained the dark purple serum that was mixed with your blood. She put on a protective glove and grabbed the one containing the glowing green liquid, it was the radiation. She loaded the vial into a slot that connected into the chamber and the liquid slowly drained from the vial._

* * *

_Inside the chamber the binds pressed even harder into you and you knew something was going into your system. It was only a blink before your vision began to go blurry and everything about your body, especially your chest went into pain. You let out a few grunts and felt your body weakening._

* * *

_Hearing you grunts Ms. Roberts grabbed the vile for the pain, she replaced the vials and like before the liquid began to drain. After a few seconds she grabbed the next vial, "That wasn't so bad." She heard you say. She put the vial in._

* * *

"_Those were pain killers," you heard her respond, before you could question what she said a pain that had no match was sent through your entire body you couldn't hold it back as you yelled and screamed in pain begging to stop the pain._

_After what seemed like an eternity the pain faded, but you were barely conscious. The chamber opened and the bind came loose as you stumbled out you fell to the floor. You groaned as you struggled to your feet, "How are you feeling (Y/N)?"_

"_Like those pain killers didn't work," You commented, but as you spoke the pain faded away and you stood up to your full height, "now I just well weird, a little tingly and itchy." Now that the pain was gone you noticed that your skin did feel a little strange._

"_Really?" she asked, you nodded, "Quick try to picture someone in your head." You thought for a minute, your mind went to your favorite actor._

_Your skin started to quiver, you were about to comment when your skin started to fold over just like Mystique's would and you almost felt your body changing. After a few seconds the sensation ended and everyone was looking at you in awe, "What?" you asked and someone brought a mirror in front of you, when you looked into it, you didn't see your face. You were even wearing the same clothes. You had become your favorite actor._

"_Amazing," Ms. Roberts said, "Now try talking, and think of the actor's voice." You did so._

"_So what do you want me to-" you stopped yourself when you heard that your voice was different, "What the. Testing one, two, three." You laughed, "Man this is awesome!"_

"_Yes it is, now try to change back." Within seconds your skin folded over itself once more and you were back to normal. Ms. Roberts smiled, "(Y/N) I think it's time that you officially met my boss."_

* * *

_To say Agdar Anderson was having a bad day was having a bad day was an understatement. Actually the past few years hadn't really been in his favor. It was about his daughter Elsa. Ever since she was born her body temperature has been lower than normal, but things got much worse as the years went on. She couldn't handle hot temperatures very well and could rarely go outside except during winter. What made it even more worse, if that were even possible, was that three years ago she fell into a coma after an accident while snowboarding, a blizzard started and she was missing for several hours before they found her nearly frozen to death. They brought her to the nearest hospital, but even to this day she's still cold and the doctors are saying that she's getting even colder. She couldn't even be in a room above 31 degrees because the heat might kill her. They just don't know what to do now. Agdar had his researchers try to find a cure, but all effort so far have been in vain._

_His pager buzzed and he pressed the button, "What is it?" he said._

"_Sir, Ms. Roberts is back and she say she won't leave without seeing you, she has someone with her." Adgar was slightly confused, he hadn't seen her in person for twenty years. The last time he saw her was when he assigned her the mission of continuing Project Mystique._

"_Might as well," he said, "send her in." he took his hand off the pager curious on what he was about to see._

_A few minutes the door opened and Ms. Roberts came in with you fallowing behind her. You were no longer in your 'experimental' clothes and were now wearing a brown leather jacket over a (F/C) t-shirt, jeans and a pair of Nike Max Airs. Ms. Roberts had insisted you do something with your (H/C) hair since it had gotten a little longer during your weeks of confinement, but you just let it fall and frame some of your face. You were kind of going for a 'Charles Xavier' kind of look._

"_Serena I hope you have good news," Agdar asked and you raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, "and who's the kid?"_

_Ms. Roberts turned to you and you stepped forward, "This is (Y/N) (L/N), thanks to him Project Mystique has been a huge success."_

_Agdar looked at you with interest, "How so?"_

"_Name someone famous and I'll show you." You said._

"_Orlando Bloom." He said. It was a surprising request when you raised an eyebrow he sighed, "I have a daughter that loves him." You chuckled._

"_That makes sense." You said then you shook your limbs and focused your mind. The tingling and itchy sensation came back as your skin folded over itself and you became the requested actor, "I'm never going to get used to that." You said in a perfect imitation of Orlando Bloom's voice. You transformed back and laughed a little at the look on Agdar's face, "I'll definitely never get tired of that reaction."_

"_That's incredible. Personally I didn't think it was possible." Agdar said._

"_Yes, but (Y/N) pulled it off." She said patting you on the shoulder._

_You looked at Agdar for a moment, "Hey Ms. Roberts, do you think you can give me a few minutes alone with Agdar?"_

_Ms. Roberts looked ready to protest, but Agdar help up a hand, "It's alright Serena, just give us a little time alone." She nodded know she couldn't refuse her boss. When she closed the door you decided to just get it out there._

"_So who did you lose, or rather who are you going to lose?" you asked surprising the CEO, "I'd recognize that mood anywhere, it's what happens when you spend a good fraction of your life in an orphanage."_

_The CEO sighed, "My oldest daughter Elsa has been in a coma for three years," Adgar said, "the doctors tried everything they could, but they say if she doesn't make any kind of improvement within the next month they're going to put her down."_

"_Oh man," you said trying to think of something to say, then an idea came to you, "maybe I can help."_

_Agdar sighed, "No offense (Y/N), but I doubt there's anything you can do to help her." You looked down at his desk._

"_Is that letter opener sharp?" you asked pointing to the small knife with a golden handle, he nodded, "Can I see it?" seeing you harm in it he handed it to you. You then took your right arm out of the sleeve of your jacket and held your arm out, "Watch," you said as you slid the letter opened across your arm cutting it enough for blood to show._

"_What are you-" Agdar started to exclaim, but then he was sent speechless when the cut sealed itself back together leaved the skin looking like there was never a cut at all, "How?"_

"_Not even your friend Serena knows about this," you said putting your arm back in the sleeve of your jacket, "My DNA is laced with the power of cellular reconstruction, but Serena only saw it as masking my appearance. I did some tests on my own and discovered another element to it; healing broken and damaged cells, and I think I can help your daughter."_

_Agdar walked around his desk and stood in front on you, "You're sure about this?"_

_You shrugged, "Well I've only thought it partly through, so not entirely." When Agdar gave you a look you smiled, "Just about all of my greatest successes I only partially thought through when I first thought of them. If I'm given the right material I do believe I can help her."_

"_Very well. What do you need?" he asked._

_You thought for a minute, "A workplace, loads of time alone, a good supply of dark chocolate to help me think, some technology similar to the stuff Serena had, a sample of Elsa's blood" you paused for a moment, "and access to radioactive chemicals and other related materials."_

* * *

_Later that week you had gotten what you requested, Serena went back to her own little lab saying that she was developing a surprise for you. Know it would do you no good thinking about it you decided to distract yourself with the mission you were given._

_You barely slept over the next few days. Agdar brought you the blood sample along with a picture of Elsa to better motivate you, and you had to admit. She was as beautiful as Rapunzel, if not maybe more. Thinking that the sleeping beauty shouldn't stay that way it pushed you to work even harder._

_You looked at the dark purple blood cells from the sample. The doctors were right, her blood was getting colder. You grabbed a couple of injectors and loaded a few with some of your blood. You also were able to get some of the radioactive chemical Serena used on you, how you knew was because you disguised yourself as one of the other scientists, she didn't even question you when you asked her._

_You went to the hologram projector where a holographic version of Elsa was being projected, you had loaded the genetic code of her blood into it as it showed the current state of her blood and the rest of her body. You then load the chemical and your blood so the projector would know what you were working with._

_As you worked you considered the fact that you had watched too many Marvel movies, because you were comparing what you were doing now to what Peter Parker was doing in the new Spiderman movie when he was testing the three-legged mice._

* * *

_A week or two went by and you had tried several combinations and formulas, most of were failures from the second you plugged in the numbers, others looked like they were going to succeed, but then failed at the last second. You were wondering what you were doing wrong. No matter what you tried Elsa's system would reject it._

"_Wait a minute," you said, and then you had an idea. You walked to the pager on the desk next to you, "Sara are you there?" Sara was a fellow employee assigned to give you anything you needed._

"_Yes Mr. (L/N)?" she responded._

"_I need several types of medical pain killers, a bar of dark chocolate and some Mountain Dew. I'm think I may be on to something and will be working through the night." You said with a confident smile._

* * *

_Hours later and several Mountain Dews later you plugged in another sequence. First you added the radioactive chemical, then you added the pain killers, then you added the genetic code your blood carried. The computer loaded it and you said your prayers wanting it to work._

_For a moment the hologram didn't change, and then the purple in the image began to change until it became normal red, "Program successful, Subject ELSA has been cured." You cheered, you did it. You cured her._

"_Computer, can you give me the measurements of the different materials I used in order to cure an actual person?" The computer gave an affirmative and printed it out. Then you walked to a different machine were you loaded the paper into it where it measure the different stuff from the supply you had already given the machine where it put the finished piece in three small injector jars._

* * *

_Pretty soon you were looking at the blood sample under your microscope. You added the solution you made to it to make sure it worked and that the program wasn't faulty. Like the program the cells went from dark purple to blood red. Smiling triumphantly you jumped around like a lunatic._

"_I did it, oh yeah! You're the man (Y/N), you're the man!" you said to a mirror you had in the room. You used your power to transform into Elvis and you struck a pose, "Thank you, thank you very much." You said in Elvis' voice, laughing you transport back and grabbed the injectors, "You're going to save a life."_

* * *

_You dropped off the stuff in Agdar's office with a note telling him what to do with the cure that you created. You were on your way out the door when you literally ran into Serena, the impact caused you to accidentley turn into her, and you quickly changed back you weren't quite used to the feeling you get whenever you transformed into a female form._

"_Ah (Y/N) just the boy I wanted to see, I have something to show you." She said, knowing she was talking about your surprise you followed her._

* * *

_She led you down to her lab where something was covered under a white cloth. When she was sure you were paying attention she pulled the cloth off of your surprise, and you have to admit. You were surprised._

"_A Sentinel?" you asked in shock, sure enough, standing in front of you was what looked like the Sentinel Mark 10 from Days of Future Past._

"_Close, we were able to take you DNA and put it into technology and create a Sentinel suit." She said, "It's our gift to you for your services."_

"_Well it looks cool, but I just have three questions," you said, "how am I going to put it on, what can it do, and what's the real reason you're giving me it?" she walked you over to it and had you tap the center of the suit and the scale-like skin started to retract until it was nothing but a dark grey circle with a symbol that looked like the Sentinel's face carved into it._

"_All you have to do is attach this to the center of your chest and push against it. When you activate it again it'll only respond to your fingerprints. As for what it can do, well a lot of the stuff the Sentinels can, there's a special part of the helmet that connects to the sides of your head that will allow you to command the suit with your mind."_

"_So what's the real reason you're giving me something like this?" you asked._

_She sighed, "Nothings gets passed you does it," you shook your head, "well we were think that you could use your new abilities to help Arendelle…" she said and you listened to what she had to say._

* * *

_Agdar found what you left him the next day and wasted no time in getting to the hospital where Elsa was staying in. he told the doctors to use the cure you created on her, they were a little hesitant considering they weren't sure you were certified to give them medicine, but they decided to do it because Agdar was practically on his knees begging._

_They gave Elsa the three shots and Agdar waited for results not caring how cold the room was. After several minutes the monitor reading Elsa's temperature began to rise as did her heartbeat. Agdar felt hope rise inside him. Sometime later Elsa started to shift and her eyes opened a little. "Daddy?" she said weakly before falling asleep again and Agdar felt tears of joy stream down his face. Elsa was going to be okay._

* * *

_Serena had given you the day off so when you arrived the next day you were curious if Agdar had gotten what you left him. You went to the reception desk, "Good morning," the receptionist said when you walked up, "what can I do for you?"_

"_I'm here to see Agdar Anderson, my name is (Y/N) (L/N)." you told her._

"_Do you have an appointment?" she asked._

"_No, but I think he might be expecting Me." you told her and she went to her pager and pressed a button._

"_Hello?" you heard Adgar's voice over the phone._

"_Sir there a boy named (Y/N) here to see you, he says you're expecting him." she said._

"_(Y/N) (L/N)?" he asked, when she gave him an affirmative he almost shouted, "Send him up at once, I have been expecting him."_

* * *

_When you got up to the door to his office you entered without knocked where Agdar was waiting with one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen. "Son I should give you the Medal of Honor for what you've done. Thanks to you Elsa is on her way to fully recovering, she woke up from her coma yesterday. When I gave the news to the rest of my family my wife just about fainted and Elsa's little sister Anna couldn't keep still for the rest of the day."_

_You smiled, "Glad I could help sir." You said._

_Agdar didn't know how to thank you, but you assured him that he didn't have to, but he insisted by throwing this huge ceremony to announce the breakthrough you created in the field of medicine. You were fine with it, as long as he didn't make you the center of attention. You wanted the event to belong to the medicine, but you were somewhat worried about it. The medicine required your DNA, so in a way. You were owned by A.C.E.S._

* * *

_Two weeks later just about everyone in Arendelle had gathered to hear Agdar's announcement. Ironically everyone accept his daughters. After Elsa was released from the hospital Agdar and his wife Idun had sent them on a little vacation so they could spend some time together now that Elsa was awake and healthy again, but she was still pretty cold, to touch at least, she had told Agdar that she couldn't really feel the cold anymore._

* * *

"_People of Arendelle," Agdar said into the microphone his face enlarge by the Jumbotron behind him, "recently we made a breakthrough in our medical department. We have developed a medicine that was able to cure by daughter who had been diagnosed with a disease known as Cryocancer, a slow killing cancer that lowers the temperature of your blood until you become a frozen corpse." There were mutterings in the crowd, "but one of my researchers discovered a method that could cure, yes cure, this disease before it could kill my daughter." The crowd cheered._

"_Now we don't know what other diseases this medicine can cure, but we're doing tests even as we speak to find out." Agdar continued his speech until eventually you came up, "-and now to introduce the genius that discovered this disease… (Y/N) (L/N)!" You walked up to Adgar's side where the audience praised you, along with some of the girls swooning because of how cute you were._

* * *

_The rest of the ceremony went by rather quickly and before you could leave Agdar stopped you, "(Y/N), I know you aren't one for praise, but I think I felt obligated to give you this." He said handing you a flat wooden box. You opened it to reveal a silver medallion inside. The medallion was designed with a special seal. A strange shape resembling a capital 'A' surrounded by rays of what appeared to be sunshine with a small amethyst set into the center, "This medallion was once worn by the ancient guardians of Arendelle known as the Sentinels," You ears perked up at term 'Sentinel', "they were amazing protectors that were willing to do whatever it took to bring safety to the people and the place they cared about. I want you to have it."_

_You looked up, "I'll keep this for the rest of my life sir." Agdar smiled and surprising you he pulled you into a bear hug._

_He pulled away and patted you and the shoulder, "You're a good man (Y/N), I think you'd be a great member of my family," he said and your cheeks heated up a bit, "just so you know, if you ever wanted to date one of my daughters. You have my permission." His words made you feel excited, almost to the point that you almost transformed, but you stopped it, "You might want to be more careful with that ability of yours." He suggested and both of you laughed._

* * *

_A few days later things had cooled down a bit and all seemed normal at the A.C.E.S. building, that is until someone started sneaking down through the halls of the building down to the chamber where using a finger print he's gotten from somebody that worked here, he walked into where all the chemicals and radioactive materials were kept. The mysterious man walked to the center where a reactor was._

* * *

_The blaring alarms that sounded through the building startled everyone, including you, "What going on?" you asked someone that came running in._

"_One of our radioactive reactors downstairs is becoming increasingly unstable. If we don't get everyone out now it's not going to be pretty." You nodded and were about to run out when you realized that Adgar probably wouldn't get out in time and Serena was in a part of the build the alarms wouldn't reach._

* * *

_You rushed into Serena's lab where she was making alterations to your Sentinel suit, "Serena we have to get out of here, one of our reactors has gone unstable." Her eyes widened, "If you leave now you might be able to get out in time." She tossed you the shrunken form of your Sentinel suit._

"_I'll get out right away." She said running out the door. You put the suit in your pocket and ran up the stairs._

* * *

_Agdar was up in his office, and from what you heard from the other scientists, the reactor was about to blow any minute now. You were able to get him out of his office and when the two of you were out of the building and running, the explosion happened._

_The shockwave sent you and Agdar to the ground and the debris fell everywhere. You quickly got to your feet and looked around for Agdar. You found him partially under a large piece of debris, "Agdar!" you exclaimed as you went over to help him._

"_(Y/N) you have to get out of here." Agdar said._

"_Not without you," you said as you tried to move the debris._

"_(Y/N)!" he said, "Promise me you'll look after Elsa and Anna, promise me."_

_Even though you didn't want to admit it, but you knew he wouldn't make it, "I promise."_

_He nodded, "Now go." You looked and saw a strange green gas coming out of the remains of the building and you turned around and ran not knowing what the gas would do to you._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

You shook the memory out of your head. It was a terrible day, 53 found dead, Agdar was one of them, so was Idun who was too close to the building the gas started to spread and she suffocated. 100's were wounded and most of them died a few weeks later from radiation poisoning Serena was one of those people. The few that didn't die suffered strange effects from the radiation and soon the city was a mess. You were lucky to get away from the damage and the explosion, but you still weren't able to fully avoid the gas. You lost many friends that you working with in A.C.E.S. Everything you helped create was lost in the explosion, the data about your powers, the blueprints for the Sentinel suit, and the medicine and the materials used to make it.

It's been 5 almost 6 years since that day and now Arendelle seemed to be a breeding ground for chaos, and you weren't just (Y/N) (L/N) anymore. You were also the Sentinel, Defender and Guardian of Arendelle. You traced you finger across the insignia attached to your chest before removing your finger have no need to activate your suit anymore. The insignia was now welded into your chest and was now a part of you. Time to go to work.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay I have to admit that chapter was longer than I expected it to be. I hope I was able to keep it interesting enough to get you guys to read it all the way through.**

**Who am I kidding it was probably a bad chapter, but still be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**

**I Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope I'll be able to bring you more chapters, but I doubt they'll be as long as this one.**

**Until then, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**And I'm back, bringing you yet another chapter.**

**I hope this chapter will be better than the last one, there were several thing about the last chapter that could've made it a bad first chapter.**

**Well enough of my blabbering it's time for the chapter, enjoy.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

**Weeks after the incident…**

* * *

You were in you're the apartment A.C.E.S. had given you because of your hard work. You watching the news on your television, "There have been several casualties because of the explosion, but we have been able to find a good amount of survivors, but unfortunately most were in critical condition, but that's not what's interesting. What's interesting is this video." The blonde anchorman said before it showed a fuzzy video of a strange man with strange grey skin running through the wreckage of the incident. "Little is known about this strange being, other than the fact that it doesn't seem entirely human-" You turned off the television. You knew who it was; it was _you_.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

* * *

_You needed to get away from the gas, because it was spreading very quickly. Remembering what was in your pocket you pulled out the activator for the Sentinel suit and attached it to your chest. after pressing a finger to it the dark grey scale-like material of the suit started to spread until it covered your body. When the mask covered your face you were seeing several different readouts displaying different options. Seeing an option that gave you a view of what happened behind you, you chose that option and you saw that the gas was catching up. You also saw that the building had something glowing on the inside, but that couldn't be right. Unless…_

_Your thoughts were cut short by another explosion that sent and large shockwave and a lot of debris in your direction. You tried to dodge the debris, but the shockwave threw you off balance and a large piece hit your head. The suit protected your head from the otherwise fatal blow, but it still knocked you unconscious._

* * *

_When you opened your eyes, you couldn't tell what time of the day it was. You could tell that it wasn't night, and the sky was covered in dark storm clouds. Your body felt pain all over especially in the center of your chest._

_You put your hands on the ground and pushed yourself up. Your vision blurring as the strain made the pain worse. Rubble, dust and debris fell off your body as you got up. You managed to get up and you looked at your arms. The suit was slightly different looking smoother and it was covered in burns. You felt your strength as your healing powers kicked in. The burns started to fade away and you realized something. It wasn't the suit you were looking at; __it was your __**skin**__._

_You scrambled to look at yourself. Your suit was gone, and your skin looked slightly scaly and was grey in color. Your shirt was gone and you saw where you attached the activator to your chest. The edges were slightly melted and you could see it was now welded to your chest and the face of the Sentinel on it was unrecognizable. Thankfully you were still wearing pants._

_You looked around and saw everything was a wreck and covered in ash. Some building and cars were intact, but most of them were on fire. You went to a nearby car and rubbed the ash off the car window. It was still intact so you could see your face._

* * *

_The mask was gone and like the rest of your body, the skin on your face was now colored grey. Your hair was still (H/C) and there was ash and soot mixed into it, and your eyes were still (E/C), but the color of your eyes had been altered slightly and the whites of your eyes were now a lighter version of your (E/C) eyes so you couldn't entirely tell where your irises started._

_You looked over yourself, the gas must've somehow mutation your skin to mix with your suit. You focused and your skin started to fold over just like before and your grey slightly scaled skin changed back to (S/C). You had to focused extra hard to make your original clothes appear. You looked back in the mirror and saw you once again looked normal._

"_What happened to me?" you said before shocking yourself. Your voice was different, it was raspier and sounded like two voices slightly overlapping each other. "What the heck?" you asked, you didn't try to alter your voice, was this another after effect? You focused on your original voice, "Hello, this is (Y/N) speaking. Yeah that's better." You said your voice back to normal._

_You heard footsteps and you ducked behind a large piece of a broken building. You looked at saw several men walking through the damage, all of them using flashlights. Why you didn't know considering it was light enough that they didn't need them. Even though they were a good distance away you could still hear the two that were closest to her._

* * *

"_Why are we still searching for survivors? I mean no one this close to the building could've survived the explosion." One of them asked._

"_We're also looking for people who could've died," another said, "but I can't see why this could've waited until the morning it's pitch black out here."_

_No it wasn't, you could see perfectly- wait a minute. You looked up and could see a faint outline behind the clouds. It was the moon, it was the middle of the night. __You could see in the dark__. The realization caused your transformation to falter a little and before you could stop it you were back to what you looked like when you first woke up._

* * *

_You took a few steps back and tripped over some rocks and you fell to the ground. The sound alerted the men, "What was that?" one of them said pointing a flashlight in your direction. the light illuminated you._

"_What the hell is __**that**__?!" one of them exclaimed and you knew you couldn't stay around. You turned around and began to run your legs possessing a strength you didn't know you had. You saw the obstacles coming and you easily maneuvered around them like some Olympic gymnast. You ducked into a broken building and the men ran past it thinking you were still going in that direction._

_You breathed a sigh of relief before bringing back your normal look, "Now to get away from here."_

* * *

**Current time(weeks after the incident)…**

* * *

As far as you could tell Agdar's daughters had not returned. Good thing probably considering the things you've been hearing from the people about the Anderson family. During the time you decided to find out anything you could about how the explosion affected you as well as the area around the A.C.E.S. building.

* * *

You continued to experiment with yourself testing to see what exactly you could do now that you had been mutated into some (Y/N)-Sentinel hybrid. You still had your transformation and healing powers. Your healing was now slightly slower, but now your transformations were a lot easier, you could look at a picture of just about anyone just once and be able to transform into that person, but you still weren't quite used to the feeling of transforming into a girl. You had also discovered a couple of new powers as well.

You could now see in the dark and you could shoot beams of intense energy out of your eyes. Your hearing had improved greatly. Your skin had grown tougher because of the scales and your body was much faster, stronger, and more flexible. The most impressive changes were your hands, arms and back. You could turn one of your forearms into a deadly and powerful spike-like spear and you could extend your fingers into sharp needle-like claws. And if you wanted to, you could grow a pair of grey scaly wings, the wings could wrap around you and make some sort of a shield considering the skin on your wings was much tougher than the rest of your body. The main down side to the wings was you could only summon them for a few minutes at a time and then have to recharge a bit which could take several hours.

* * *

You looked in the mirror shedding your illusion and at what you had become. You looked like a mix between Mystique and Nightcrawler, you chuckled at the thought. You put a hand into your pocket and pulled out a flash drive with your name on it. Serena had given it to you days before she died from radiation poisoning.

She didn't tell you what was on it, she fell asleep because of some medication before she could. You walked into your study where your laptop was. You opened it and logged in before plugging in the thumb drive.

Pretty soon a window opened up with only a single file on it marked '_SENTINEL_' you moved the mouse and clicked on it and several more windows showed up. They were the blueprints and schematics for the Sentinel suit. Serena must've stored the data before the explosion. Another window seemed to be a note addressed to you.

* * *

'_**This city will need you one day. Use what you were given, you'll know what to do. –Serena'**_

* * *

"What does she mean by that?" you asked, before you could examine what was on the drive more you got a notification, you got an email. You clicked it open, it was from someone called Damon Walters. Wasn't that the name of Serena's attorney? You read the email and sure enough it was, Serena's will hearing was in a few days and apparently you are one of the people listed in her will. You had to go, it would've been rude to do otherwise.

* * *

A few days passed and it was now time to hear Serena's will. Several people were there and most of them were surprised to see someone as young as you there. Earlier that day you transformed into your 'normal' appearance with the exception of a nice black suit and with your (H/C) hair lightly combed to give yourself a better level of maturity.

"So… (Y/N) is it?" a man with silver white hair, probably several decades my senior asked. I nodded, "So how do you know Serena?"

Oh crap, you had to think of something quick, "Um I used to work with her for a few months." It wasn't a total lie, "So how do you know her?"

"She's my daughter," he said, he was Mr. Roberts. You slightly cringed hearing that.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." You said meaning it. you knew how hard it was to lose a family member. Mr. Roberts nodded. The attorney called out to everyone telling them they were about to begin.

Everyone sat down in the seats that rounded a long wooden table. The attorney listed off several names and one by one people started to leave until you were the only one in the room. He turned to you before looking back at the will, "As a last amendment to my will I include (Y/N) (L/N), to (Y/N) I leave my home in Arendelle and everything in it. I also leave him a good fraction of my wealth," when he told you how much she left you your jaw almost dropped. Serena was clearly a lot wealthier than you thought she was. The attorney listed one or two more things, but they weren't really that big compared to the previous two.

* * *

After the reading was done you walked outside were your (F/C) car was parked outside. When you climbed in you looked at the paper they gave you that had the address of your new home. After driving back to your apartment and collecting a few things you drove down several streets and were leaving the ghettos of the city and were now entering the richer part of the city.

When you found the address you looked up to see a pretty nice mansion, not overly large, but still nice "Well look at that, (Y/N)'s new secret HQ." you said driving up the path that lead to the driveway. When you approached the house a man in his elder year with thinning silver hair and wearing an expensive suit walked out of the house.

You got out of your car and pulled out your stuff as the man walked up to you, "Greetings, you must be Master (L/N)." he spoke in a slight British accent

"Yeah I am," you responded.

He tilted his head in a slight bow, "My name is Maxwell, and I'm your assistant and the steward of this house."

"You worked for Serena?" you asked as you walked towards the entrance.

He nodded, "I've worked for her for at least two decades." He said as he opened the front door for you and you stepped inside.

You turned to the butler, "Are you the only person that works here?" he nodded, "Did Serena ever tell you about me?"

He chuckled, "When she returned to Arendelle she would go on and on about how much of a success you were going to be."

"So you know what I'm able to do?" you asked.

He nodded, "Don't worry Master (L/N), I won't tell anyone. Mainly because there's no one here to tell." He lead you to your new room, thankfully it wasn't decorated in a way that would ruin your reputation.

You nodded and looked around, "This place is really nice Max, but it really needs to be decorated." Max chuckled.

"Well Ms. Roberts spent most of her interior money on something I think you'd be very interested in." he said, "follow me please." You left your suitcase and your box of possessions in the room and followed Max.

* * *

He lead you to what appeared to be a library, there were several books on the shelves. Most probably just to add effect and weren't ever read. Max went to a large piano in the corner. You thought he was going to play some notes and a door would open, but instead he walked around the piano and removed a painting that was hanging on the wall where a hand scanner was hidden underneath. Max pressed his hand to it and there was a beep before the shelve next to you slid backwards and to the side to reveal an elevator.

"Now that is cool." You commented. Max walked to the elevator and pressed the button and the door immediately opened. He entered the elevator and you stepped in too. The door closed and the elevator started to move.

* * *

When the door opened again you walked out to find yourself in a lab, one that seemed to be a mix of the one Serena used to have at the A.C.E.S. building and the one she had in the building where she experimented on you to give you your powers of transformation.

"How long has she been building this place?" you asked as you walked into the room.

"For almost ten years using technology from A.C.E.S. and Skyridge Industries." Max said walking up beside you.

You turned toward him, "Skyridge Industries?"

"A research company that went out of business 20 years ago, A.C.E.S. bought the company and Ms. Roberts was put in charge of it." Max explained and you realized this must've been where she experimented on you.

You went over the what looked to be main part of the lab and tried to turn it on, you couldn't find anything. Then you noticed the tiny input slot, just big enough for a flash drive. You fished Serena's flash drive out of your pocket, "I wonder…" you said silently before inserting it into the slot.

Almost immediately the machine came to life and a holographic screen came online. You reached a hand out and started to move the files around with your fingers. It was a holographic version of a touchscreen. You tabbed twice on the 'SENTINEL' file and it opened. When it opened it showed a lot more detail than it did when it showed up on your computer.

It was showing dimensions, building plans, schematics, possible upgrades, alteration options, even the recipe for the material the suit was made of. You turned and saw a nearby coatrack. You walked over to it, took off your jacket, hung it up, and grabbed the lab coat that was hanging on it.

You put it on, "Let's see what else this thing can do." You said.

* * *

You were tinkering with the other options the C.A.T.H.P. (Computerized Automated Touchscreen Hologram Projector) had on it when you accidently brought up a TV News Channel. You were about to cancel it when you heard what the anchorman was talking about.

"-we still don't have any new info on the mysterious thing from the wreckage, but we have something new. The survivors of the explosion that didn't die from radiation poisoning are starting to change. We weren't given all the details, but I can tell you that there's a bigger chance that we're going to have a few anomalies in this city. This is news anchor Kristoff Bjorgman bringing you another amazing story." You paused it.

"Kristoff Bjorgman?" you said, the name sounded familiar to you, then you remembered. He was once an orphan like you, but he was once of the lucky ones that got adopted at the age of eight, about a month or two after you arrived at the orphanage.

Max came into the room a rolled up piece of paper in his hand, "Master (Y/N), I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No of course not, did you get it?" you asked.

"Yes I did," he said spreading the paper. It was your new design for the Sentinel suit. You made a few alterations to it. There was another design under it, it was a mask designed to completely cover someone's face and head. It was covered by several designs and was shaped like the Sentinel's head**(It's the cover image for this story)**.

"It looks great Max, now we just need to build it." you said, then you caught something, "Wait, something's missing. You pointed to the center of the suit's chest, "We need a symbol placed here." you said tapping the paper twice.

"Very well sir, is there a specific pattern you want?" Max asked. You thought for a minute before pulling a familiar silver medallion out of your pocket.

"I want the symbol on this medallion." You said placing it on the table.

"Right away sir, I also found out something about those Anderson girls you mentioned a while ago." You turned your attention to him, "From what I've heard they're going to come back to Arendelle this Thursday."

"Well I hope they're prepared," you said, "I have a feeling they won't have the best welcoming party."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Now I know what you're thinking, 'I thought this story takes place 6 years after the accident.' You're right it does, but I need to add a few more events before we can get to the full arch of the story.**

**Well either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it looks like you have a lot ahead of you.**

**Until next time… Sentinel.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: With the Girls

**You know when the last chapter got no reviews it was really disappointing. I'm trying my best here, so the least you could do is just take less than ten seconds to write a short one sentence review.**

**I would also like to thank those of you that are actually reading my story, it's nowhere as popular as my other Elsa X Reader story, but I'm still glad I have some people reading this one as well.**

**Well on with the story… I guess.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

I don't remember much about my life, except for that it was always cold. I could only go outside if it was winter and every other time of the year I would be in my room. When I was thirteen I remember going skiing, or was it snowboarding, and having an accident. When I woke up they told me I had been in a coma for years. They were having thoughts that they weren't going to make it and that me surviving was a miracle.

When I was released from the hospital the first person that greeted me was my little sister Anna. She couldn't keep still, she kept hugging me and asking me to play. It was an adorable sight, but it was really exhausting just watching her.

Mom and Dad thought it would be nice for me and Anna to spend some time together. I thought they were right, after spending years asleep I had a lot to catch up on. Of course they didn't want us alone by ourselves so he sent us to stay with our cousin Rapunzel and her family.

* * *

The three of us were in Rapunzel's room and she was kind of giving us a tour, she was a really good artist and had several paintings hanging on the walls. She seemed to have a love for the sun considering the fact that almost every one of her paintings had a sun somewhere in it.

"And this is my pet chameleon Pascal." He said bringing us to a glass box on her desk. The small green lizard perked up seeing how he had company.

"Aw, he's so cute," Anna gushed and Pascal turned pink, was that a chameleon's way of blushing?

Something caught my attention, there was a few pictures on the desk next to Pascal's box. Most of the pictures had two or three people in them, "Hey Rapunzel who's this?" I asked pointing to the two boys that were with her in most of her photos.

"Oh I'm making a scrapbook of my best memories, most of them were with Eugene and (Y/N)." She said while spreading the pictures out even more.

Anna looked at one of them and giggled, "What was this one?" she said pointing to a picture of you and Eugene hanging upside down your legs tied to the branches of a tree with Rapunzel next to them apparently laughing at the scene.

Rapunzel laughed, "(Y/N) wanted to test out this trap he looked up in a book he once read, and those two started to argue about who they would spring the trap on. They got into a little brawl, one thing lead to another and they were caught in their own trap." We all giggled, I had to admit the sight of the two boys was very funny.

"So is (Y/N) or Eugene your boyfriend?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Eugene is, (Y/N) moved away a few months ago," Rapunzel said in a sad tone picking up a picture of the three of them at what looked to be an airport.

Anna looked at the picture, "I have to say (Y/N) is pretty cute." She said, classic Anna. Always the romantic.

"No, he's actually quite gorgeous." Rapunzel said with a blush on her cheeks, "He's also really smart, whenever they would assign group projects everyone wanted to be his partner, but I think the girls wanted it for different reasons." She said pulling out a picture of you and Eugene striking heroic poses and flexing impressive muscles with what looked a group of fan girls not too far away from them. "Too bad things didn't quite work out for him."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"(Y/N)'s an orphan, he and Eugene almost grew up together in the same orphanage, and (Y/N) was forced to drop out of school because he couldn't pay for school tuition." She explained.

I was confused, "I thought the taxes in Corona paid for schooling?"

"That's what I thought too, but unfortunately (Y/N)'s also gotten into a few scrapes with the law." She said surprising both me and Anna, "He's not a criminal, he just doesn't really like people that live large. No offense." She quickly added the last part.

I looked at all the different picture. There was one with you and Eugene in a hospital room with Rapunzel in a nurse's outfit. Did a lot of these memories end up with you and Eugene in some form of trouble. I noticed that one of Rapunzel's pictures was edged with gold. Only you and Rapunzel were in it. you were dressed up in a slim and sleek black suit while Rapunzel was wearing pink dress, "Hey Rapunzel what's so special about this picture?"

Rapunzel looked over at the picture, "That is my first _real_ memory with (Y/N), it was when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. It was Valentine's Day and there was a school dance. Some of my other friends convinced me to go saying I was spending too much time in my room painting, and now that I think about they were probably right." Anna giggled.

"So when does (Y/N) come into this?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel thought for a minute, "Well I was kind of sticking to the shadows and my friends were going on and on about how cute this (Y/N) guy was. Pretty soon each of them were dancing and I was alone on the sidelines. A cute boy came off of the dance floor looking like he was having a great time. He walked over to the punch bowl, probably to hydrate himself. His (H/C) hair was slightly messed up so he really must've been dancing out there. I was a little thirsty myself so I went over next to him hoping he wouldn't notice me."

"But he did didn't he?" Anna asked her smile getting bigger.

"He did, he served me some punched and introduced himself, I nearly fainted when I found out it was (Y/N). He was curious as to why I wasn't dancing, he started talking to me. He tried flirting with me, but when he tried to do it while leaning against one of the snack tables it fell over and he tripped over it. It was so funny, even he was laughing as he was getting up, after the laughing died down he said someone that could've been flirting but I think he was trying to be funny."

"What did he say?" I said finding myself enjoying this.

She almost giggled, "He said, 'Well this proves I can really fall for a girl'." I couldn't help laughing at that, "I had the same reaction. Then he asked me to dance with him and I accepted, and just our luck. A slow song started to play. It was such a great time, but that wasn't all. They did this thing called the 'CoupleSpot'. Where they use a spotlight to illuminate a girl and a boy dancing with each other and they would have to… kiss. I think you can guess you the spotlight landed on." Me and Anna let out small squeals and Rapunzel blushed even more.

* * *

We spent a few weeks with Rapunzel and it was a blast. We even met Eugene, sure he seemed like a bit of a troublemaker, but he was actually a fun guy. Anna would go on about how it was 'true love' between those two. Funny, she was practically saying the same thing about Rapunzel and (Y/N).

(Y/N)… why did that name sound familiar to me? "Elsa!" Anna shouted bringing me out of my thoughts, "are you coming or not?" she asked in her usual bubbly tone. I remembered it was our last day here before heading back home. I grabbed the remote just as it was about to do a TV news broadcast about Arendelle and turned off the TV thinking I would find out about it when we got back.

* * *

The plane ride back to Arendelle was pleasant, that is until I saw a part of Arendelle that looked like it was bombed, it looked like- I gasped, the A.C.E.S. building was almost completely destroyed. I looked over at Anna, she looked back at me the feeling of dread in her eyes matching my own.

When the plane landed Anna and I wasted to time and tried to get off the plane as fast as possible. We had to find out what happened to Mom and Dad.

* * *

"Elsa, Anna we can't allow you to go out there until your ride gets here," a security guard told us, "because of recent events the people of Arendelle may not be that happy to see you or any member of the Anderson family."

"We have to get out there and find Papa." Anna said, well more like demanded. The guard's walkie-talkie clicked on and he held it to his ear.

"Okay, your ride is here but I suggest we move quickly." There were several people surrounding us when we went outside. It was madness and I could barely tell where I was going, I could hear several people shouting at us. Most of what they were saying was stuff I'd rather not repeat and stuff I definitely didn't was my sister to hear.

It wasn't until I was in the car that I could catch my breath, the car started to drive away, "Are you alright Anna?" there wasn't any answer, "Anna?" I looked around the car, she wasn't in the car, "We have to go back and get my sister."

"I'm sorry Ms. Anderson, but I have orders to bring you straight home. Don't worry I will send a squad to get her." My hand was tightly wrapped around the car door handle. I heard a crackling noise and I looked down to see ice forming around where my hand was touching. Gasping slightly I pulled my hand away, "What the?" I asked in astonishment.

* * *

(Anna's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was freaking out, I couldn't find Elsa and I had no idea where I was going in this crowd, "Hey is that Anna Anderson?" someone called out, I froze.

"Her father is Agdar Anderson, get her!" someone shouted, now I was really freaked out. I pushed through the crowd and started running. I wanted to apologize to the people I knocked over, but I knew I didn't have time. I turned a corner hoping that would help a bit, but that was before I realized it was a dead end.

A chuckle sounded behind her, "Nowhere to hide now," I jumped and turned around, "now what are we going to do to you? Since your basted father can't pay for what he's done… I guess you'll have to do." I backed up until my back was against the wall. I was about to scream when someone, or possibly something landed in front of me.

"You won't lay any of your filthy paws on her," His voice was very intimidating like two people were trying to talk at the same time but their timing was slightly off, "not while I'm around." If he weren't so scary I would probably be flattered by what he was saying.

He leapt forward and started fighting them. It looked impossible the way he was moving. He was dodging punches with little trouble and looked incredibly strong. He looked like he was winning until several of them jumped on top of them in a dog pile. The leader looked at it and smirked.

"Cocky little bastard," he turned back to me, "now where was I?" there was a grunt and we both turned around to see something throw all of the men off my protector's back. He stood up and I got a good look at him. The large scaly grey wings that were stretching from his back made him even more terrifying.

* * *

His face was covered by a silver mask that was almost skull-like. His eyes slightly glowing a pale shade of (E/C) from the dark eye sockets from the mask. He was wearing what looked like a scaly grey version of Loki's outfit from _Thor_, there wasn't a cape, but there was a hood pulled over the top of the mask. In the center of the chest was an insignia, it was the same one as the symbol Daddy had on a silver medal in his office; the symbol of the ancient sentinels of Arendelle.

* * *

"What the hell are you?" the man asked as the hero retracted the wings into his back.

"The Sentinel." The masked man said before dashing forward and knocking the man out with one powerful swing of his fist. He slumped to the ground. Sentinel turned towards me, "Are you alright?" he asked stepping forward and I instinctively took a step back, "Right, the mask." He said before putting a finger against his temple and the mask split before folding over itself until it was a metal collar at the neck of his outfit.

Seeing his face almost made me scream, sure it was a young and could be a handsome face, except for the fact that his skin was grey and slightly scaly. His eyes were (E/C), but the whites of his eyes weren't there only a paler shade of the (E/C) irises.

"I'm only scaring you more aren't I?" I felt too polite to answer that, "Well you don't have to look at me for too long, I'm only here to get you safely back home." He walked to the wall next to me, "Put your arms around me."

"But I barely know you," I pointed out.

He chuckled, it sent shivers down my spine, "Very well, just don't scream." His hand and arm wrapped around my waist before he jumped up. Out of reflex my hands wrapped around his neck. His other hand reached out and his fingers extended into sharp claws that dung into the wall, then he started to climb.

* * *

With little to no trouble Sentinel got us onto the top of the building, "My home is in the richer part of Arendelle."

"Makes sense," he said putting me down, "you are an Anderson after all."

I looked at him, "Why is Arendelle against my family anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.

Sentinel looked down and closed his eyes, "You don't know do you?" he sounded sad, "A few weeks ago some of the reactors in the A.C.E.S. building went unstable and caused an explosion releasing a deadly radioactive gas that killed and affected several people. Your parents were among the people that didn't make it." I gasped and he opened his eyes, "The people of Arendelle needed someone to blame, so naturally they blamed your father because he was the CEO of A.C.E.S."

I didn't know what to say, "What about you?" I asked.

He looked himself over before looking up, "I have more common sense than most, I know it was an accident. So I have no reason to be mad, but Arendelle is slowly falling into chaos which is probably why I should get you back home as soon as possible." Without warning he picked me up bridal style, by cheeks burned a little at the action, "Hold on tight." Was all he said before his wings came out of his back and he jumped into the air, I closed my eyes and found myself gripping onto him.

* * *

When I felt the landing I opened my eyes to see I was in front of my house. Sentinel put me down, "I suggest you get inside quickly, your sister must be worried sick." I turned around to thank him, but he wasn't there. I looked around, there wasn't any sign that he was even there. I turned back to the house.

* * *

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

* * *

The longer Anna was missing the colder I felt. It was just like before I fell into a coma, but it felt different. There was a knock at the door I immediately went to go answer it hoping it was news about by sister. I opened the door and got the next best thing, it was Anna.

"Anna!" I cried out and pulled her into a hug, "Don't scare me like that again."

"Elsa don't worry I'm fine." She said pulling away from the hug, "I got some help from a friend, well at least I think he's a friend."

"Who-? Actually never mind it doesn't matter get inside." I said pulling her inside and closing the door. The doorknob started to frost over and I pulled my hand away.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked seeing my expression.

I looked down at my hands, "I don't know." I said, I looked at Anna and I could see her expression wasn't the best either, "Is there something you need to tell me?" She hesitantly nodded.

* * *

She told me everything, about the people mad at our dad, the accident, and how that Mom and Dad were killed in the accident.

"They're… gone." I asked, Anna nodded and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. The cold intensified, "No, it can't be. I just woke up, they can't be gone." I wiped the tears away. Anna sat on the couch next to me. "Why? Why did this happen to us, why has my life been so limited? Why… is… it… so… COLD?!" I shouted and then a blast of ice and frost erupting from my hands and freezing a good portion of the wall in front of us.

Anna jumped and so did I, "Whoa, how did you do that?" she asked. "You're almost like him?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy that saved me and brought me home?" Anna said, "I think he was changed by the accident, and I think others have been changed too. He said Arendelle was falling into chaos." She explained, "He called himself 'The Sentinel'." I could only looked down at my hands, were there really others like me?

* * *

A few days passed by, like Anna said there were reports of people being changed from the accident. My dad left the position of the CEO of A.C.E.S. to me, why I don't know. Sure I was his daughter, but I wasn't ready for something like this. In my spare time I tried to see what my new power could do.

"You know Elsa, maybe you could fight the chaos just like The Sentinel does." She said watching me one day. I looked at her, "You definitely have the power, and I'm sure he could use some help." Anna brought this discussion up a few times before I agreed to it. If I could run a company, I'm sure being a superhero couldn't be much harder.

* * *

Now almost six years I've ran the company, gotten an outfit, aquired some crime equipment, and now fight crime under the name Nova Frost; the Ice Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap… it was probably a bad chapter.**

**If it is could you guys at least let me know if I'm right? At this point I'd accept **_**any**_** opinion on this story.**

**Well we'll see if whether or not I continue this.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: City Hall Debates

**And I'm back and surprised at the amount of feedback my last chapter got. I gave me a bigger boost of confidence in this story. So I want to thank all of you.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones(that is if they were as good as you guys said they were).**

**Well let's get to it then.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen, but that much is obvious.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It's been almost six years since you saved Anna and brought her home, you weren't using your transformation powers so your grey slightly scaly skin was visible, but you were wearing more casual clothes. As the years went by you had grown more used to your new natural look. To the point that you would always use it whenever you were at home.

You were standing in front of the C.A.T.H.P. where you were seeing several video shots of the battles you've had over the years of being the Sentinel. There were several of them, only a few of the videos you were watching were you facing villains from a few years ago, the more the city grew to hate freaks like you the more of those who were affected turned into villains.

"Master (Y/N)?" Max's voice said as he came out of the elevator holding a tray, "I prepared a nice breakfast."

"Set it on the table Max," you said as you continue to watch. Your voice was in Sentinel mode.

"You really should get some sleep you know," Max said, "the Sentinel may be an incorruptible symbol, but you're still a regular human being."

You chuckled, "Max I'm far from regular," you said, "it's why I made that symbol in the first place." you added this time speaking in your 'regular' voice. Max nodded and walked back to the elevator. You walked over to the tray and picked up a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon. There was a beeping noise coming from the C.A.T.H.P.

"Incoming call," it said, "I.D. Commissioner Robert Taylor."

"Accept call," you said. You were good friends with Police Commissioner Taylor, he doesn't know you're the Sentinel, the reason you're such good friends with him is because you work as his best undercover detective.

"Detective (L/N)?" a voice said through the C.A.T.H.P.

You chuckled, "Rob we've been friends for years the least you can do is call me (Y/N)." you said.

You heard him chuckle, "You'll never change will you?" he asked rhetorically, "Just come down to HQ we have a job for you." No surprise there. Your skin flipped over itself and you looked like a non-mutated (Y/N).

"On my way," you said as you hung up and walked towards the elevator, not without grabbing some sausage off the silver tray first.

* * *

The commissioner just finished explaining the job, "Okay let me get this straight Commissioner," you said, "you want me to sneak into City Hall to eavesdrop of the council meeting to find out what their plan is for the people affected by the accident?" he nodded, "Sir I'm a detective, not a spy."

"(Y/N) you're an undercover detective, the only difference between you and a spy is that there's a far smaller chance of you getting killed." He told you.

You sighed, there was no way (Y/N) (L/N) could out argue this guy, if you were in your Sentinel look it would be a different story, "You want me to be one of the councilmembers, or do you want me as a security guard?"

The commissioner smiled, "I want you to convince Councilman Lucius, the security and law enforcement representative, to let you take his place." He explained, "Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

You smirked, "I'm sorry, have we met?" you said and Robert laughed.

"That's what like to hear." Robert said, "So how are you going to do it?" you gave him a look, "Okay I get it, it's better that I don't know." You chuckled, but is really was better that he didn't know.

* * *

You walked into the town hall building, and you were immediately stopped by security, "Sir I'm going to need you to leave this is an official and private meeting." You put a hand into the suit you were wearing and pulled out a badge.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), Lucius is a little tied up at the moment and he asked me to take his place in this meeting." You said almost smiling at why Lucius wasn't here. He was instead in his apartment tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling. You made it so that he would eventually detach from the ceiling before he went unconscious.

You looked your badge and scanned it, the scanner turned green, "You turn out, go on in." you took your badge and walked into the room, but first you walked through a metal detector that went berserk. Before the Guard could examine it you stopped him, "Hip replacement." you said simply before continuing walking into the room.

* * *

Half an hour into the meeting you were bored out of your mind, knowing you weren't listening you looked around the room your vision displaying information when you focused on a specific person, another side effect of being merged with the first Sentinel suit.

* * *

You had already identified most of the people there, at that was left were two people that were actually around your age. The girl was the girl you had saved, Elsa Anderson. Funny, you had been keeping an eye on her and her sister for nearly 6 years and yet you hadn't met Elsa face to face, you haven't talked to Anna since that day either; not even as the Sentinel.

Then you turned your attention to the male sitting next to her, who looked around your age. The information was displayed.

* * *

_Hans Weselton; 13__th__ son of Duke Weselton(CEO of Weselton Research for Advancements in Technological Headways or W.R.A.T.H for short). It is unknown if he was in Arendelle when the explosion happened, but he has visited Arendelle a few times. Graduated from Weselton High and moved to Arendelle shortly after having a huge argument with his family and ended with him being taken out of his father's will and had all ties to his family severed three years ago. Now attends Arendelle University to get a degree in Political Science. Has been friends with Elsa Anderson and has been known to help her lead A.C.E.S._

* * *

You blinked and the displays were gone, you saw that people were looking at you. "I'm sorry what was that?" you asked realizing that you had been asked a question.

The mayor rolled her eyes, "I asked you for a status report of the law and security when it comes to these super powered freaks."

You rolled her eyes, "In my opinion they're 'victims' not 'freaks'." You thought you saw Elsa perk up at that, "but here's the skinny." You said before tapping the table in front of you where a holographic touchscreen appeared. You stared typing and the hologram appeared, "Recent reports show that more and more of these victims are using their powers for destruction." A bar graph appeared, "This shows the amount of criminal activity of people with powers a year after the incident." You typed a few more and the bare labeled 'Criminals' went up juristically. "This shows the criminal activity of people with powers last month." You close the graph, "The police and security find it difficult to take down and apprehend these super criminals, which-" you wanted to continue cut you were cut off.

"-is why we need all of these freaks to show themselves to our government." The mayor said, "if we're going to have these freaks in our city they need to be known to the government who they are."

"Now Mr. Mayor, you mind if I call you Payton?" you asked, "You didn't let me finish." Everyone looked at you, "I was going to say, 'which is why I'm happy that some of those victims are helping us put those criminals behind bars.'" You finished and immediately Mayor Payton protested.

"That's another thing, we can't have those freaks take care of things for us." Mayor Payton said.

"Now wait a minute," Elsa said speaking for the first time, "let him finish."

You nodded you thanks, "Thank you, these victims were people like you and me, and you're saying we need to put them under government surveillance all because an accident made them different?" Elsa was really paying attention to you now.

"Those freaks have brought only chaos-" Payton said and you interrupted.

"And it's because of your government that the chaos is getting worse!" everyone was surprised by your outburst. You brought up the crime activity graph, "I did more research and it turns out, the crime activity went up," you said as you brought up another graph with a bar around the same size, "around the same time you people started to insult them more."

"So you're blaming us?"

"Yes he is," Hans said standing up, "and I agree." You looked at him, "The more you treat him like they aren't human beings the more you convince them that they don't belong. You pass this act and that may just be enough for them to band together and make some sort of Mutant Army."

"They're right," Elsa said. You looked at Elsa and Hans with admiration, but also a level of suspicion. There must be a reason they're defending them to this level.

Mayor Payton leaned back in his chair, "Okay fine, try and convince me that I shouldn't pass this act."

You nodded and started typing and a few pages popped up, the first was a man in an orange and black suit with a hood pulled over his head casting a shadow over his face, his eyes were glowing orange like embers. His arms were crossed and they were covered in flames, he had a living cape of flames. Behind him was a criminal trapped in an obsidian shell.

* * *

"Hellfire," you said, you could've sworn you saw Hans almost smile, "he's a pyroknetic and despite his name he's only used his powers to help. He can create fire and control it as will and has an extremely high heat resistance. He can also melt rock and absorb the heat from it and turning it back into rock. Little is known about who his is under the hood, but if my sources are right, he once saved an entire class of elementary school students from a burning school building." You turned to the mayor, "You're daughter was in that class am I right?"

He nodded, "She was," his voice had a bit of emotion in it.

* * *

Elsa looked at you in admiration. You went through a few more before stopping at a woman clad in an ice blue and dark grey suit sliding of a slide of ice she was creating with her powers a translucent cape of ice flowing behind her. There was a helmet with a visor covering her face, but Elsa's eyes widened slightly when she recognized her.

* * *

"Nova Frost, literally the opposite of Hellfire when it comes to her powers." You started, "A cryoknetic, someone who can create and control ice and has an extremely high cold tolerance, she can also freeze water and has even been known to create liquid nitrogen using the air around her." You said explain only a few on her powers, "Now despite her cold appearance she is known to have an ironically warm heart. She showed this during the giant flood last year. She was freezing the water creating the barrier to protect the town when she found a group of people that weren't going to make it, she went over to them and created a dome of ice above them and stayed there with them to make sure the dome stayed strong." You said, "And now for the vigilante that was the first to step out there and fight this chaos."

Elsa knew who you were talking about, "The one that inspired them." _And me_ she added in her mind. You brought up a picture of you in your superhero form, your left arm was a spear, the gingers on your right hand were extended into long needle claws and your wings were stretched.

* * *

"The Sentinel," you said, "The first and still the most mysterious of them all. He has the ability to become anyone he has seen before even copy the voice and print and retinal patterns. He has a quick healing power and it's rumored that his skin is infused with metal, but nobody knows for sure considering no one has ever had any direct contact with him." Elsa smiled, she knew someone who has, "He has some form of heat vision, because he has been known to shoot intense beams of energy out of his eyes, but he only seems to do it as a last resort. His senses and body have been enhanced to that of a superhuman, and apparently even _he_ doesn't know all the powers he has, because every time he comes out of hiding to fight the chaos he seems to show us something new."

"He saved my sister's life," Elsa said. You looked at Elsa briefly before continuing.

"He saved the life of one of Agdar's daughters, the man who everyone says is to blame for this accident. Yet he still saved her, that says a lot about his character." You said, you spread the pictures of Hellfire, Nova Frost, and the Sentinel. "Each of these people have done nothing but help this city, they had every reason to be mad, but they decided to let it go."

"And because they made that choice," Elsa said, "they've helped this city dramatically."

"Elsa's right," Hans said, you leaned back in your chair letting those two take it from here. You watched them closely, Hans obviously liked Elsa, you weren't sure if Elsa had the same thoughts about him thought. Their eagerness to protect people like you was admirable.

* * *

Another one of the councilmembers spoke up, "I see your reasoning, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that there are people out there ruining the peaceful society we live in." you laughed, "Is something funny?"

"You actually think this society is _peaceful_?" you said, "I'm sure Hans and I can give you several reasons that prove that even before the accident society wasn't peaceful."

The councilman chuckled, "Yeah Little Unlucky Weaseltown has nothing to hold to his name."

Hans stood up, "Shut up before I throw you out the window." You looked at him, quite a fiery temper he's got.

Payton stood up, "Hans keep your tongue in line or I'll be forced to ask you to leave."

"Oh 'cause that's what you people do," you said, everyone, save for Elsa and Hans, glared at you.

"What did you say?" Payton growled.

"You think problem is the powered victims out there, but the real problem is the rich, selfish, snobby, power hungry bastards in here." you said your hand was underneath the table and you were trying your best not to extend your fingers into claws, but you couldn't blow your cover.

"Yeah that's right," Hans said, there was a fire in his words, "people out there struggle to get by while all of you swim in your wealth. No offense Elsa." He added.

"Oh sure, don't blame your girlfriend, even though her father is to blame." Payton said.

It was Elsa's turn to stand up, "I'm not his girlfriend and my father didn't cause all this!" she said in a surprisingly cold tone, "If that's really what you believe maybe he's right." She said pointing at you. You found it quite flattering that she was agreeing with you.

"That's it," Payton said, "get security in here! Get these three out of my sight!" your eyes narrowed and you started interacting with the hologram keypad in front of you.

* * *

The guards dragged the three of you out of the room along with Elsa and Hans. When the door closed Payton rubbed his brow, "Tomorrow we make the announcement, we go forward with the act." Payton said and he looked at the hologram you set up.

The holographic image of the Sentinel had been enlarged, there was a message under it. **'I have friends Mayor Payton, so I suggest you stay off my bad side.'** The Sentinel's mask glared down at Payton. "Get me any records you have on (Y/N) (L/N), I want to find out who this guy is." Payton said.

* * *

You got up off the ground from where they literally threw you out of the building, you got up and dusted yourself off, "Well, not the first time I was thrown out of a public building." You said to yourself.

"I'll second to that," Hans said as he got up. You walked over to where Elsa was. You reached a hand down to her.

"Need a hand?" you asked.

She looked up, "Thanks," she said and she gave you her hand and easily pulled her up. Elsa was surprised, you almost picked her up, you must've been pretty strong. She looked back at the building, "I can't believe after all that they just threw us out."

"Yeah, I'd like to go in there and give them a piece of my mind." Hans said.

You chuckled, "Well you already did, and that's what threw us out in the first place." Elsa giggled a little. "Don't worry, this won't go by without something being done about it I'm sure." You said before realizing something, "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself." You said pulling out a security badge, "My name is (Y/N) (L/N), undercover detective and private investigator for the Arendelle Police Force." Elsa was surprised, you were the same (Y/N) (L/N) Rapunzel told her about?

Hans' eyebrows raised, "Lucius didn't send you in his place did he?" you tried not to fight back a smile.

"I had to find out what their plans for those Supers were, you understand that judging from your defensive position." You pointed out, "Now it was nice meeting you, but I need to make some calls. One to Commissioner Robert and another to someone to talk to those people. The later of the two has his ways of persuasion, the mask and his powers only add more to the ensemble." You said before walking out of sight.

* * *

Elsa and Hans looked at each other in surprise, "Do you think he has connections to the Sentinel?" Hans asked her.

Elsa watched your retreating form, "If he does, I want to know if he can set up a meeting with him."

Hans chuckled, "So your friend can officially meet him?" Hans asked.

"Probably, she has an idea, and it involves the Sentinel." Elsa said, "Plus I need to thank him for saving my sister all those years ago."

Hans nodded, "Well in the meantime, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

Elsa gave him a slight smile, "Sorry Hans, but I promised Anna I would spend the day with her after the meeting was over." She said before she walked away.

Hans watched Elsa leave then he looked in the direction you walked away, "Well it's been a while since I saw some action, maybe I should get my 'friend' in on this too." He said before his auburn eyes glowed fire orange briefly before he walked away to hail a cab back to his apartment.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, boy do I feel sorry for that Mayor Payton guy… actually that's a lie I don't feel sorry at all.**

**It looks like you and Elsa are the only ones fighting crimes on the streets. Things are going to get more and more interesting.**

**Now before I sign off I have a request for all of you. Do any of you have an idea for a super villain/hero? If so put the name and their power in a review, if I respond to that review it means that he/she was accepted and then I'll ask you more information about them(Sorry to all of you guests and people without a profile, but if you submit an idea I won't except it).**

**Well that's all for now, see you next time Sentinel.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suiting up

**Welcome back Sentinel(and the rest of you that may be reading this story) to another chapter of your adventure.**

**I want to thank the few of you that sent me those ideas, unfortunately I could only see the potential of some and not all, but no worries. You'll still be able to submit more ideas, just not all will be accepted, but that doesn't mean you can't try though right? So keep sending them in.**

**Well I'm sure you guys want to get to the chapter so I won't keep you waiting.**

**I will never own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Yes, the council is in the process of making an act that states all mutated victims must report themselves to the government." you said into the phone making sure to keep your voice down just in case of eavesdroppers.

"_Hm… this is not good, the last thing we want is more of them turning into criminals," _Commissioner Taylor said through the phone, _"I take it you intend to do something about it?"_

You tried not to smirk, "I have a contact I'm getting a hold of. He'll want to hear about this." You said. The commissioner knew who you were talking about.

"_I still don't understand why you can't introduce him to all of us,"_ he said, _"With how many hideouts and other places he's broken into he could be an extremely reliable source."_

"I told you before Robert," you said rolling your eyes, "he only comes out when he deems it necessary. Besides, for all you know he could be disguised as one of your officers listening to everything you're saying." You found it interesting to talk about yourself in third person view, but alibies were alibies. "If that is all you need me for as of right now I'll hang up." You said before hanging up. Now to come up with a plan for later tonight.

* * *

"Anna, are you there?" Elsa called as she walked through the front door of the mansion.

"I'm up here," her sister called out from another room. Elsa followed the voice and walked into the room Anna was in.

"I want you to look up anything you can about the Sentinel," Elsa said, "where is my laptop, I need to talk to Rapunzel." She said as she rummaged around through her stuff.

As Anna typed on her computer she asked Elsa a question, "Why do you need to talk to Rapunzel?" she asked out of curiousity.

* * *

Elsa found her laptop and set it on her lap, "Oh, well you know the town meeting today?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded, Elsa finished the message and pressed 'Send', "Lucius wasn't there and guess you was there to take his place… (Y/N) (L/N)." Anna stopped and turned around her eyes wide.

"The (Y/N) Rapunzel told us about? Is he really as gorgeous and Rapunzel said he is?" She asked clearly interested.

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm messing Rapunzel, but if he is the same person… he is pretty easy on the eyes." Elsa had to admit and she remember the slight smile you gave her when you offered to help her up. Her laptop beeped, Rapunzel messaged her back.

'_Hi, cuz. What can I help u with?" _the message said.

"I heard back from her," Elsa said.

"Tell her I said hi," Anna said as she turned back towards her computer and continued her search.

Elsa started to type, _"Hi Punz, Anna says hi. This may seem like a weird request, but do you think you can send me a picture of (Y/N)?" _Elsa hit send.

"Okay I got two popular search topics," Anna said, "They're 'Vigilante Sentinel of Arendelle' and 'The Sentinels of Old'." She said. "I'll open both." She said.

Elsa looked at her laptop screen when Rapunzel messaged her back, _"Hi Anna, and it is a strange request Elsa, but here you go." _The message had a small picture under it. Elsa clicked on it and it enlarged, Elsa instantely recognized the boy with (Y/N) and (E/C) eyes.

"Anna, it's the same (Y/N)." Elsa said and before she could respond to her cousin she got another message, _"Why did you want his picture anyway?"_

Elsa began to type, _"Because I saw him earlier today, I think he lives here."_

"Hey Elsa listen to this," Anna said, "This is something I found about the Sentinels of Old, _"The Sentinels of Old were an elite group of warriors that were given one job; to protect and guard the kingdom with their lives by any means necessary. The leader of this elite group was a mysterious man that was an outsider, but was given this position after saving the queen's life. He was a brave soldier that swore to protect the Royal Anderson Family. The Sentinels of Old disbanded after their leader disappeared mysteriously. Nobody knew him very well or what happened to him, but there were rumors that this Sentinel was in procession of a mysterious power. Legend said that he vanished because he was no longer needed, and he's still alive somehow waiting to come back in order to continue fulfilling his oath to the Anderson Family." _Elsa did you hear that?" Anna said turning around, "Do you really this that the Vigilante Sentinel… is _that_ Sentinel?"

Elsa stopped, "Well it could be, but if he isn't it sure is a huge coincidence." Elsa's laptop beeped and she read the reply from her cousin.

"_OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I can't believe after so many years he was in Arendelle the whole time. I have to tell Eugene about this. Who knows, maybe this'll finally gave me and him enough reason to come visit you guys in Arendelle." _Elsa giggled reading the response.

"Looks like our cousin might visit us soon," Elsa said, "all because of the chance of (Y/N) being here." she added and she started to type, _"Well if you do visit, I hope you don't start fan-girling. Remember you do have a boyfriend."_

She quickly received a response, _"Oh I know, I don't like (Y/N) like that, at least not in that way anymore. I just was to chew him out for disappearing for so long without contacting me or Eugene. He's going to get a visit from my frying pan if I see him when I come to visit." _Elsa laughed and Anna came over to read the message and she laughed too. Rapunzel shared a couple stories on how Rapunzel would use a frying pan to keep her boyfriend from doing stupid stuff… which was pretty often.

Anna and Elsa spent the next few hours talking and having a good time when Elsa saw the clock, "Sorry Anna, but I have to go." She said, "I need to have a little talk with the mayor… and I have a feeling that the Sentinel will be there too." She said before walking out of the room. It was time to suit up.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

* * *

"Master (L/N)," Max said as he opened the door for you, "I take it your meeting went well."

You shrugged, "I was thrown out," you said nonchalantly and when you heard the door close you made your skin flip over and you were back to your Sentinel look.

"Ah, it went better than you expected then." Max said and you chuckled.

"I was still able to find out what I wanted to," You said, "have you heard anything?" you asked.

"Yes," Max said, "I did some digging and discovered that our good friend Dagger is out of confinement."

You looked toward Max, your eyes were in Sentinel mode, "Dagger, well that's just great isn't it." you said sarcastically. Dagger was a mutant a lot like yourself, except the accident allowed him to create electromagnetic field around any form of knife or bade and allow him to control it with his mind. "How did he get out?"

"Apparently, he was able to sneak a metal butter knife back into his cell and using his ability, he used it to pick the lock to his cell last night." He explained.

"Yep that's Dagger alright, crazy, but still clever." You said, a very dangerous blend in a criminal. Well Max I need to prep my suit, I need to have a talk with the mayor later today. Hopefully this one will be a little more convincing."

* * *

You typed on the C.A.T.H.P.'s holographic keyboard as the machine scanned your suit. It had a slight amount of damage from your last fight, you need to find something to keep it from getting damaged so easily. The machine started working on repairing the damages.

A few minutes later the C.A.T.H.P. beeped, "Damage fixed." The machine said.

You walked onto a small circular platform, "C.A.T.H.P. be a dear and run Operation: Dress Up for me would you."

"Of course," the machine responded and your Sentinel suite started to fold in on itself until is was an x-vest with a circle in the center of it with your symbol in the circle. C.A.T.H.P. put the vest on you and your put your finger in the center of your symbol.

* * *

**(A.N. This next part is similar to how Iron Man puts on his suit.)**

* * *

'_DNA identified.'_ A voice sounded and there was a click and your favorite rock song started to play as the vest started to spited and flip over your body just like your skin would. When the suite reached the edges of your chest the plates locked together forming the chestplate. Your arms and sleeves were neck and your legs were soon covered by the suit. You stretched your neck out and shook out your limbs before your mask started to crawl up your face, "Look out Mayor Payton," you said before pulling up your hood, "the Sentinel's coming for you." You said in the voice of the Sentinel before the eye socket of your mask glowed (E/C).

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay I know this chapter was short, but I promise I will make it upp to all of you with the next chapter I promise.**

**Normally I would say more, but I got to go. Until next time Sentinel.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
